Marx Pirates
The Marx Pirates are a pirate crew led by Marx Brigo. The crew is based in Eden Falls, with the base of operations being in the Grand Villa. The crew numbers to about 800, with 10 high officers and 6 officers in the inner circle, including Brigo, the captain, himself. The crew is also made up of numerous clay soldiers brought to life by Maya, one of the high officers. Information The pirate crew was first started by Brigo when he was young, just around 17. Shortly after sailing away from Sholl Island, he began to form a pirate crew. The first 5 people to join him became part of his inner circle. The inner circle comprises of Skarmory, Petra, Tiger, Bosebus, and Malbo. The next level of authority are his 10 high officers, each being more powerful than the normal crew. While most joined him willingly, 3 were forced into his crew for their unique powers or skills. The last 800 members are made up of lackeys, most of them being quite weak on their own but usually staying in large groups to make up that disparity. The lackeys wear a bright red uniform with the Jolly Roger on the left side, with light brown pants. The lackeys will usually carry a short cutlass, rapier, or knife as a close-range weapon, and carry a pistol or rifle as a long-range weapon. Some lackeys may carry bazookas or spears, and certain lackeys may be equipped with flamethrowers. All of these weapons are made with drunken iron ore, which is produced in Eden Falls. Jolly Roger The Marx Pirates jolly roger is a skull cranium (a skull minus the jawbone) in the middle of a crosshairs target. Crew Members The crew numbers around 800 in total, with 10 high officers and 6 inner circle officers, which includes Brigo. Inner Circle Marx Brigo Brigo is captain of the Marx Pirates, bearing the namesake of the crew. He began it after escaping Sholl Island, and it has since grown to a much larger size. Brigo runs the crew very efficiently, and deeply cares for the other members of the inner circle. Skarmory Skarmory is a young, red-haired woman and a member of the inner circle, and the first to join Brigo's crew. She has the powers of the Rip-Rip Fruit, allowing her to turn her body into razors and manipulate anything like fabric. She was a poor orphan growing up, and was forced to steal to survive. Brigo met her and shared some food with her, and since then, Skarmory has been intensely loyal to him. She oversees matters concerning trading between other crews, using her power to transport large objects with ease through her Space Tears. Petra Petra is a frail, skinny man and a member of the inner circle. He has the powers of the Block-Block fruit, which allows him to generate bricks from his body and control them as extensions of himself. He uses this to create a large golem with which he hides inside, disguising himself as a much tougher, more menacing person. Petra joined the crew after Skarmory, joining in order to become stronger and to have companions who could protect him. He guards the Grand Villa, patrolling the grounds and keeping people out of the estate in order to mask the crews pirate dealings. Tiger Tiger is a shadowy, thin-ish man with the powers of the Scary-Scary Fruit, which let's him shapeshift into a large shadow monster. Tiger was ostracized for his power during his childhood, and Brigo offered him a chance to join his crew. Tiger took it, as Brigo was the only one who didn't care he was a monster. By the time he and the rest of the crew gained steam, he was already content with being a scary person. Tiger is in charge of protecting Maya, one of the high officers and former princess of Eden. He keeps her locked in her room while also keeping people out. He has somewhat of a sadistic nature towards Maya, continuously taunting her about him removing her eyes. Bosebus Bosebus is a muscular, slightly dishelved man with the powers of the Spiral-Spiral Fruit, which allows him to emit a spiraling energy from his body that acts like a drill, allowing him to dig through the ground very easily. As such, he is covered in dirt and usually has a pair of goggles on his head. Once the leader of a small gang of youth, Bosebus tried to attack and mug Brigo as he passed by. Bosebus and his gang were easily defeated, and his gang quickly abandoned him. Brigo, seeing their disloyalty, let Bosebus join his crew, and Bosebus, seeing it as a place where the people were truly loyal to one another, joined immediately. He oversees the production of drunken iron ore and weapons manufacturing, his power being handy for mining ore and cutting metal. Malbo Malbo is a tall, brown haired man with the powers of the Cigar-Cigar Fruit, which makes his body flammable and able to turn into ash comparable to a cigar. He is seen constantly with a cigar in his mouth. It's unknown under what circumstances Malbo joined the group, but he is known to have joined after Bosebus. He is very laid-back and lazy, preferring to leave any tasks or responsibilities to his lackeys. Despite this, he is Brigo's right-hand man, constantly following him and setting tasks to others according to Brigo's orders. High Officers The high officers do not hold the same authority as the inner circle does, but they do command the lackeys as they do. They are 10 in number, with 3 of them having been strong-armed into service by Brigo for their powers. Jaxxon Jaxxon is a lean dark-skinned man who wears golden jewelry almost all the time. He has a golden mallet strapped to his back, which he utilizes with his Devil Fruit, the Hammer-Hammer Fruit. This allows him to dent solid material, even stone and wood, as if it were metal, and he can drive things into the ground as if they were nails. June June is a young, fair-haired woman that wears a dress with a ring pattern on it. She has the powers of the Ring-Ring Fruit, allowing her to generate rings from her body that she can expand and shrink at will, effective for binding enemies. June was strong-armed into the crew by Brigo after her sister Juna also became a part of the crew. Since then, June has carried out her duties as a pirate obediently but harbors a hatred for her pirate life. Acsol Acsol is a pale-skinned man that wears little other than shorts and a tank top. He spends his time in the Grand Villa's Solar Tower, a domed enclosure that has mirrors for walls and reflects sunlight into itself and amplifies it. He can absorb said sunlight through the powers of the Sunny-Sunny Fruit, which he used to greatly strengthen himself. His powers negate the effects of overexposure to the sun, explaining his pale complexion. Corona Corona is a blond, lean woman who wears attire somewhat akin to a surfer. She has the power of the Dash-Dash Fruit, which allows her to speed up body parts that are already in motion, although there is a slight delay on how quickly she can accelerate. Nasa Nasa is a tall, blocky figure with the powers of the Launch-Launch Fruit, which gives him the ability to launch anything that touches him away from himself, including the ground, which gives him the ability to launch himself. He wears a blue and gold uniform that has many medals adorned on it. Alto and Alta Alto and Alta are two twin assassins that are almost indistinguishable from each other. Alto wields a pair of long daggers, while his sister Alta wields a long staff. They can combine their weapons into a double-bladed naginata. Ruby Ruby is a young girl that wears ruby clothing, and has the power of the Doze-Doze Fruit. She can use this power to put anyone into a state of eternal sleep, not unlike a coma, so long as she consistently uses her power on them. The effect lasts for 24 hours, hence the constant maintenance. Coggoro Coggoro is a tall, steampunk-Victorian style dressed man who wears a pair of metal gloves on his hands. He has the powers of the Fuse-Fuse Fruit, allowing him to fuse together any two objects as long as he touches both of them. He can apply this to living organisms and also himself, letting him encase enemies in solid matter or letting himself travel through solid matter. Juna Juna is the younger sister of June, and she has the powers of the Amp-Amp Fruit, letting her amplify sounds around her and redirect them. As such, she is paired with Metal Bix. She was strong-armed into joining Brigo's crew because her powers could amplify Bix' powers. Unlike her sister, however, she seems to enjoy mindless destruction and takes her job as a pirate with great contentment, although this may be a side-effect of being around Bix for too long. Metal Bix Bix is a slightly muscular, bright green haired rockstar that constantly speaks in song form. As such, he is considered the most annoying out of the officers. He wields a custom-made guitar that, when paired with Juna's Amp-Amp ability, let's him decimate the surrounding area with a guitar chord. The guitar also hides numerous other tricks, including a blade and rifle barrel in the neck of the guitar, axe blades in the body, and a sharp spike on the bottom. Maya Maya is a small, frail young girl with the powers of the Sculpt-Sculpt Fruit. This let's her bring anything she creates out of a special clay she generates from her body come to life. She supplies the clay foot-soldiers for the crew. Maya was the former princess of Eden Falls. During Brigo's discreet takeover, she was kidnapped as leverage in overthrowing the royal family. During this time, the crew discovered her abilities, and after the crew dethroned the royals, Brigo decided to keep Maya as a prisoner in order to prevent a massive uprising and so she could make them clay soldiers. Brigo assigned Tiger to be Maya's warden of sorts. His cruel nature led him to lock Maya in the White Room, a secret enclosure of the Grand Villa made of pure marble. In order to prevent her from escaping, he removed Maya's eyes to blind her and to make Maya afraid of him so she wouldn't want to escape. Thus, Maya wears a white blindfold over her eyes. Trivia * The Marx Pirates crew originally had several other crew members. However, they were dropped for the sake of time Category:Pirate Crew